Looking for Heaven
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: Korra filled his desire and his heart. Tahno thinks it's kinda crazy how things could change in the blink of an eye. He should know, it happened once before already.


Author's Note: I regret nothing. I couldn't help myself. They're fucking perfect for each other.

Songs I listened to while writing: Terrified - Among Savages, Heart - Baths, That's Not My Name - The Ting Tings, A Letter From Janelle - Chiodos,

* * *

Looking for Heaven

* * *

Meeting in the night like this is wrong; that much he knew. Using each other for the sick games that they play. But, he couldn't tell where the game and reality began. His mind was in disarray. He stopped thinking anything rational as all the blood rushed from his head to his erection. His body was on fire with every feather touch her fingertips made in contact with his back. Her fingernails pierced his flesh and her body arched with each stroke. Her mouth parted slightly with a strangled moan trying to ravage its way through; barely making an inaudible sound. It was if they were wolves in the beginning of mating season, scraping each others bones in the only form of survival that the two knew. Her cerulean eyes dilated when he gripped her hips, marring her flesh with black and blue bruises that he would later kiss goodbye when she drifted off into the Land of the Nod and he would watch her while she lived in another world in her own mind. She arched her back when he bit down into her neck. His molars creating little indentures in her smooth, creamy, dark flesh that connected her head to her head to her body. Yanking his inky black hair, he gave a guttural moan in response that vibrated off his chest onto her breasts.

He pulled out all the way and watched as she writhed under him. Her round, dark mounds bouncing from the jerky-ness of his abrupt departure from her womanhood. She glared up at him from the loss of heat that he provided for her. She gripped his hair tighter to the brink of balding him.

"I hate you," she growled out at him. He didn't know if she was saying it to him or saying it to the person she thought of when he was in her. Nevertheless, pushing the thought aside, he felt an almost sadistic pleasure from her pain. He rammed himself back inside her cave and indulged himself once more of what was the slick, wet folds of her vagina. Her freshly, epilated epidermis between her thighs - something so rare for a woman - rubbed against his shaft in a mind numbing sensation. Watching her face scrunch up in torture, his eyes glinted with perverse gratification making his penis twitch a bit inside her.

"I hate you more," he lied.

He lowered his head and took her pouty bottom lips in between his teeth and yanked until her eyes rolled back into oblivion. He trailed his tongue down the valley of her neck to the soft crevices of her bosoms. He took one dark mound into his mouth and sucked as he continue to plunge into her. He could tell she was coming to her peak. Her toes curled and her fingers clutched the sheets. He could feel the bile rising in his gut, his intestines are fastening laces; intolerable to handle. The only things that could be heard in the stillness of the night were the breathless gasps and smacking flesh.

His steel, gray eyes bored into her. The young, naive Avatar's breathing hitched. She gasped. She's reaching her peak.

"Mako," she breathed. He growled. He stopped his ministrations on her nipples and glared at her. He moved faster within her and swore the Holy Doves were moving, too. He gripped her throat and her eyes fluttered to him in defiance.

"Tahno," he sneered in her face, "my name is Tahno," he stared into her ocean blue eyes. He ground his hips, rotating them, pushing himself further in her. Her walls clenched around his member and he was enveloped in her juices. Her fluids staining the black bed sheets and spilling down his erection. Her knuckles going white from gripping the sheets, her eyes staring back at him. As her body played it's role in their game, he released himself soon after, concluding the match for the night.

Tahno sighed and collapsed on top of the woman under him. She sighed as his body came crashing upon her own. Their perspiration intertwining with each other, forming one chemical reaction. With a deep breath, he rolled off and plopped ungracefully next to the Young Avatar he had begrudgingly become fond of. The hot heat radiating throughout the room only made the two young adults sweat even more profusely. She looked over to him and their eyes met each other. She smirked. His ego never felt so good. He hated her. He hated that she was foolish enough to make him fall for her.

He didn't quite know how they came to be like this. She showed up on his doorstep one afternoon. A week after she saw him in the precinct, not saying a word. She gazed at him with her big, blue gems. She was still pinning after the pathetic firebender on her team with the hideous, outdated scarf. He was still bitter about the very one thing that made him who he was. It started off as a game, a sick, perverted game to see who could forget their troubles before who. And he, Tahno of the former White Falls Wolfbats, needed to play a game, to be the victor at something. It was only game (he swore) to be won, a fight for dominance until the very end. Raw, animalistic sex that was harsh and unforgiving was fun at first. Clothes trailing from the front door to the bedroom. Her shirt fell faster and we all know what comes after. He filled the empty space between her and a certain firebender.

But unfortunately, Korra filled his desire and his heart.

It's crazy how things could change in the blink of an eye. He should know, it happened once before already.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhhhh, I'm not too sure about this one. I think it's utter crap. It hasn't been beta'd yet, so, forgive me for my bound-to-be mistakes. I hope this was enjoyable. This is actually for the tahorra/tahnorra party this weekend on tumblr. :) Dunno if I'm gonna add to it or not. Thoughts?


End file.
